Detektif Kisame
by Kazekawa.Natsu
Summary: Kisame berusaha memecahkan kasus siapa yang memecah kan Aquarium kesayangannya. berhasilkah ia ? RnR!


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Detektif Kisame milik Kazekawa Natsu

Rate : K

Pair : Kisame

Genre : Humor ?/Parody?

Warning : Aneh! Pendek dan nggak ada lucunya sama sekali. Tapi saya berharap review dari anda semua..

Allright, Happy Reading!```````````````````````````````

Didepan markas besar Akatsuki, kita bisa mendengar suara yang agak memekakkan telinga.

Dimarkas Akatsuki..

Sasori dan Itachi sedang bermain kejar-kejaran, lalu secara tak sengaja..

'PRANNG!' Sasori menabrak Aquarium milik Kisame

Yang membuat ikan-ikan didalam Aquarium itu berserakan di lantai dan mengakibatkan semua ikan ikan itu mati, karna kehabisan nafas.

Kisame pun memandang tak percaya kepada ikan-ikan nya itu

"Siapa!? Yang diantara kalian yang memecahkan Aquarium ku ha!?" tanya Kisame marah dengan warna wajahnya menjadi ungu #merah+biru = ungu

Lalu semua anggota Akatsuki melarikan diri karena takut disalahkan, dan hanya tertinggal seorang, yaitu Tobi.

"Tersangka, pertama" ucap Kisame dengan nada seperti detektif

Kisame pun pergi ketempat Tobi

"Apakah kau yang melakukannya Tobi?" tanya Kisame dengan senyum yang menyeramkan diwajah (?) nya, setelah dia melihat ikan ikannya yang terkapar-mati dia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tobi yang melihat Kisame menangis pun langsung bernyanyi untuk menghibur hati Kisame yang sedang terluka #lebay lu *plak

Tobi pun memulai nyanyiannya..

"Timang timang senpai-ku sayang, jangan menangis.. Tobi disini..." Tobi menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan, suara nya pun sangat indah.

"Terimakasih Tobi, diantara sekian banyak temanku, hanya engkaulah yang menghiburku dikala aku bersedih" ujar Kisame sambil memeluk erat Tobi. #kok jadi mendramatisir gini sih? #ditendang reader(s) *Pede banget lu ada yang baca

"Hmm.. Apakah Tobi tahu siapa yang menjatuhkan Aquriumku, Tobi?" tanya Kisame.

"Hoo... kalau itu sih nggak salah Tobi sih... hmm" Tobi memikir #memangnya Tobi punya otak *syuuung, author ditendang sampai ke langit ke 7

"Haaa! Aku tahu pelakunya adalah, Itachi dan Sasori-senpai!" teriak Tobi

"Hmmm.. tersangka kedua" sekali lagi Kisame bicara dengan nada detektif

Kisame pun pergi ketempat Itachi dan Sasori.

"Itachi, Sasori, siapa dintara kalian yang memecahkan Aquarium ha?!" tanya Kisame kepada Sasori da Itachi

"La la la la" senandung Sasori sambil pergi pelan-pelan.

"Itachi, kau yang memecahkan Aquariumku kan!?" bentak Kisame

"Tidak! Bukan aku yang memecahkan Aquariummu! Sasori, Sasori yang melakukannya! Aku bersumpah demi keriput indahku!" kata Itachi.

"Haa! Ternyata teman dekatku yang melakukannya! Baiklah tersangka ke tiga."

Setelah itu Kisame pun mencari Sasori tepatnya ada didepan pohon toge milik Akatsuki.

"Hoooo, dimanakah gerangan dirimu berada Sasori!" ujar Kisame menahan amarah.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Aku tahu kau disitu Sasoriiii!" ucap Kisame lagi mencoba untuk bersabar.

"…" masih tak ada jawaban.

"Wah boneka Barbie siapa ini? Buang saja ah" ujar Kisame sambil memegang boneka Barbie kesayangan Sasori.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan buang Barbie-chan ku! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya!" teriak Sasori yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakang pohon toge, sambil menangis memohon-mohon.

"Heh, tapi jawab dulu! Apa kau yang memecahkan aquarium-ku?!" omel Kisame sambil menunjuk muka Sasori yang dipenuhi air mata.

"Baiklah aku mengaku! Aku yang melakukan nya jadi tolong jangan buang Barbie-chan ku!" pinta Sasori sambil berlutut dan mencium kaki kisame #ngga bau apa Sas?

"Hohoho karena kau sudah mengaku dan sudah mencium kakiku yang wangi ini, maka aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau mengganti aquariumku berserta membelikanku ikan ikan baru yang lebih imut dan cantik! Bagaimana mau?" tawar Kisamesambil mengerlingkan matanya. #euuu

"Baiklah aku mau" balas Sasori terpaksa dan langsung mengambil Barbie-nya yang diserahkan oleh Kisame.

"Yup! Kasus terpecahkan!" ujar Kisame riang.

Dan begitulah akhir dari cerita Detektif Kisame ini..

**Tamat!**

Gimana? Lucu? Maaf kalau mengecewakan…

Silahkan review!

Kazekawa natsu


End file.
